Seule sous la nuit
by Luna-sonrisa2
Summary: Aprés la guerre orihime repense à ce qui c'est passé. Elle tombe dans la deprime jusqu'a ce que Gin Ichimaru lui rende espoir en lui apportant des nouvelles de son amant défunt...Ulquiorra n'est peut être pas mort!
1. Chapter 1 Bonne nouvelle

bonjour à tous

me revoilà excusez moi pour les bug qui sont survenus lors de la publication.

cela ne devrai plus produire. je suis nouvelle je n'ai pas encore tout pigé. j'ai fais ce chapitre sur un coup de tête mais la suite devrai bientot arriver!

bonne lecture

**Disclaimer** : Ni bleach ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. J'emprunte et je tente de ne pas abîmer xD

**Bonne nouvelle**

Elle regardait le plafond de sa chambre le visage vide d'expression. La seule question qui la taraudait était : y a-t-il encore une vie avant la mort ? Elle avait le cœur en morceaux. Et ce n'était pas Ichigo qui allait lui remonter le moral ! Loin delà ! Quel imbécile celui là ! Il n'aurait jamais du venir la « sauver ». À cause de cette tête brûler la moitié du gotei 13 était enterré.

Orihime se détourna de son plafond et de sa colère. Oh ! Oui elle aurait tellement aimé rester avec Ulquiorra. Elle haïssait la réalité dans laquelle le rouquin l'avait enfermé. Si seulement elle avait pu soigner l'arrancar.

La jeune femme enfoui sa tête au plus profonds de son oreiller cette fois ci pour ce détourner de sa douleur. Malgré les efforts du capitaine Unohana elle baignait toujours dans ces deux sentiments qui suivent souvent une guerre : la tristesse et la haine.

Cela faisait prés d'un an qu'elle essayait de faire le deuil de celui qui l'avait protégé durant son séjour à las Noches. Et un an aussi qu'elle vouait une haine sans égale à celui qu'elle avait aimé et qui l'avait trompé avec cette Rukia qui se prétendait son amie. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas de lui briser le cœur une première fois il à fallut que ce rouquin immature tue l'homme avec qui elle avait put survivre dans cette nuit désormais eternel.

Orihime avait déjà songé à se suicider mais à quoi bon. Se retrouver à la soul society pour être entouré de tous ceux qui avait participé à cette guerre insensée ! Le seul point positif qu'elle avait trouvé était qu'elle était débarrassée de ce pervers d'Aizen. Un détail pour elle qui prévalait pour tout le gotei 13.

Même le capitaine Gin Ichimaru qui pourtant détestait par-dessus tout le traitre ne pouvait ce réjouir de sa mort car il avait emporté avec lui sa future fiancée Matsumoto Rangiku. Et par-dessus le marché les autres shinigami voyaient toujours Gin comme un salaud et ne lui adressaient plus la parole.

Comme le gotei 13 ne comptait plus que la moitié de l'effectif le capitaine Ichimaru avait tout son temps pour aller voir la petite Orihime qui poursuivait ses études sur terre.

Orihime adorait les visites du capitaine. Il était très drôle et savait lui remonter le moral. La petite rousse avait découvert en lui une grande tendresse. Celle-ci était tellement visible que la jeune fille se demandait encore pourquoi les autre shinigami avaient une si mauvaise image de ce jeune homme aux cheveux d'argents.

Quoi qu'il en soit et malgré sa gentillesse, Ulquiorra manquait horriblement à Orihime, le contact de ses lèvres, si apaisant, ses mains, ses yeux, enfin tout de lui en somme. Elle sentait encore son odeur sur sa peau. Deux gouttes d'eau perlèrent sur le coin de ses yeux aussitôt absorbées par l'oreiller.

Cette nuit là encore c'est en sanglotant qu'elle s'endormit. Personne ne pourrait la sortir de cet état de déprime. Même son amie Tatsuki avait abandonné depuis longtemps.

Le lendemain était dimanche elle sera seule toute la matinée, Gin devait arriver pour le déjeuné.

Il était déjà plus de onze heures Orihime venait à peine de se réveiller. Elle avait bien compris qu'homme qui dort ne pense pas. Pour elle le temps passait moins douloureusement comme ça. Elle alla prendre sa douche. Dans une heure Gin sera là et elle devra revêtir son costume d'imbécile heureuse. Elle savait très bien que l'homme voyait à travers mais au moins elle minimisait l'étendu des dégâts. Elle se coiffait quand la sonnette retentie. La jeune femme ouvrit prestement la porte. Gin était là, lui offrant un sourire si différant de celui qu'il arborait habituellement en présence des autres shinigami.

_ Bonjour Hime-chan!

_ Bonjour Gin, entre. Répondit la jeune fille en souriant à son tour.

_ Tu as passé une bonne semaine ?

_ Oh. La même que d'habitude : Ichigo, Rukia et les autres m'évitent. Et Tatsuki et partie à l'étranger pour une compétition de karaté. Sinon j'ai reçu mon bulletin. Je suis la meilleure ! Ils disent que si je continue je pourrais aller dans la fac que je veux sans même passer les concours !

_ C'est super Hime-chan !mais ne prête pas trop d'attention aux imbéciles. Bon ! Pour fêter ça aujourd'hui je t'invite manger chez moi ! Fanfaronna le capitaine.

_ Mais c'est impossible…

_ Chut ! Coupa-t-il. Le vieux Yama donné l'autorisation à chaque capitaine de se déplacer comme bon leur semble à travers les trois mondes.

_ Mais je n'ai pas de papillons des enfers…

_ Tu n'en a plus besoin ! Maintenant arrêtes de te trouver des excuse et viens la gouvernante et déjà au courant, le déjeuné nous attend.

Gin pris Orihime par le poignet et l'entraina vers la soul society, directement dans ses cartier de capitaine.

Lorsque Ichimaru la lâcha, Orihime découvrit une table abondamment garnie de met tous plus délicats les uns que les autres.

_ Viens t'assoir Hime-chan. Fais comme chez toi.

Elle avança docilement devant le premier couvert et s'assit Gin l'imita et perdit son sourire. La jeune femme n'était pas habitué à le voir aussi sérieux, elle se sentit aussitôt très mal à l'aise.

_ Orihime, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps. Tu sais que nous avons un rattachement de shinigami espions à las Noches ?

Elle hocha de la tête.

_ Et bien ils ont repéré des mouvements d'arrancar étranges. Nous avons put recueillir des échantillons de leur reiatsu.

_ Et alors quel rapport avec moi ?

Bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas tout le cœur d'orihime battait à tout rompre.

_ C'est le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra. Souffla-t-il.

A ces mots orihime se figea instantanément. Non c'était impossible ulquiorra était mort sous ses yeux.

_ C'EST FAUX ! TU MENS COMMENT PEUX TU ME FAIRE ÇA ! NE T'AI-JE PAS CENT FOIS AVOUé à QUEL POINT JE SOUFFRAI ! COMMENT OSES-TU !

Tandis qu'elle hurlait cela elle s'était jetée sur gin et elle frappait son torse avec la force du désespoir. D'énorme l'arme coulait le long de ses joue.

_ Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu ? répétait-elle en se fatiguant sur cette poitrine masculine.

Gin passa ses bras autour d'elle et enfouie sa tête dans le creux de son épaule pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

_ Ce n'est pas une blague. Crois-moi. Tu as le droit d'espéré. Nos équipes sont en train de le recherché dans tout le hueco mundo. Crois-moi.

Elle pleurait à chaude larmes sans pouvoir s'arrêter, à la fois submergé par le bonheur la tristesse le doute et l'espoir.

_ Comme je t'envie orihime ! Si seulement on pouvant m'offrir l'espoir de revoir un jour rangiku.

Cette nuit là pour la première fois depuis longtemps orihime ne s'était pas endormie en pleurant. Elle avait dormie chez Gin, sur un futon. Cela lui faisait bizarre elle avait plutôt l'habitude des lits occidentaux.

C'était un peu court je sais!

Mais à l'heure ou je vous parle il et 3h00 du matin et je n'ai plus la force d'écrire.

Dites moi ce que vous en dites! Que je sache si je dois continuer.

Bise à tous bonne nuit!


	2. Chapter 2 Voyage

Bonjour à tous

pour ceux qui avait déjà lu ma fic, j'ai fait un petit changement à la fin de ce chapitre. ça a son importance l'air de rien! ^^

**Voyage**

La veille Orihime avait passée l'après midi à courir dans toute la soul society en quête d'information complémentaire. Gin la suivait avec joie il ne l'avait jamais vu avec autant de vie depuis son retour du hueco mundo.

Elle courait de division en division. Sans se lasser la petite rousse remplissait des papiers administratifs pouvant l'autoriser officiellement à être au courant de l'affaire du hueco mundo. Elle avait tant d'énergie que le capitaine en chef Yamamoto ne put sermonner Gin pour son manque de discrétion.

Le capitaine Ichimaru était tellement heureux pour son amie qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de maitre son masque de railleries qu'il servait habituellement à ses collègues. Dans les rues du Sereitei on se retournait pour le voir courir au coté d'Orihime avec un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

Quant à la jeune fille elle rayonnait littéralement dés qu'on daignait lui donné ne serait ce qu'un infime détail sur la mission. Elle était tellement heureuse, elle avait même pardonné à Ichigo et à ses amis. Elle était ivre de pouvoir peut être revoir Ulquiorra, de pouvoir de nouveau sentir son odeur, frissonner sous ses caresses, goutter à ses lèvres.

Le soir elle rentra exténuée chez Gin, mais l'énergie lui revient dés qu'elle dut supplier le capitaine de rester un jour de plus pour recueillir d'autre information. Il céda rapidement mais il tenta tout de même de la raisonner : les shinigami en mission ne donnent leurs rapports qu'une fois par semaine.

_ Je t'en supplie, Gin juste 24 petite heures. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé.

_ Mais tu as pensé à tes cours. Rappela-t-il. Ce ton paternel ne lui ressemblait pas du tout et le fit tiquer.

_ Je suis la meilleur, et puis j'ai de l'avance sur mon programme on y verra que du feu ! Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça. Je t'en pris. Laisse moi dormir avec toi cette nuit tu ne me reverras pas de la journée demain je te le promets.

Gin sursauta, la phrase sortie de son contexte ne laissait entendre aucune ambigüité. Orihime, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, se mit à rougir violemment. Un silence gêné tomba sur eux. On n'entendait que la gouvernante faire la vaisselle dans la salle d'à coté. L'homme rompit le vacarme assourdissant de cette réflexion.

_ Ça à le mérite d'être claire ! S'amusa-t-il. Reste autant que tu le veux. Je n'ai rien contre. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire autre chose que de te prêter une chambre ! Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais Ulquiorra risque de ne pas être d'accord !

De toute façon il ne pouvait pas lui refuser et elle était tellement contente il ne pouvait pas lui gâcher son bonheur encore si fragile. De plus ça ne lui ferai pas de mal d'avoir une amie avec lui pendant quelque temps.

_ Oh ! Merci Gin ! s'écria orihime en lui sautant au cou. Tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu ! Je me ferai toute petite, et je ne te gênerai pas !

_ Hime-chan tu m'étouffe !

Cette nuit là pour la première fois depuis longtemps orihime ne s'était pas endormie en pleurant. Elle avait dormie sur un futon dans la chambre adjacente à celle de Gin. Cela lui faisait bizarre elle avait plutôt l'habitude des lits occidentaux. Mais elle n'était pas seule dans l'appartement et ça la rassurait. Peut être aurait-elle du demandé à Gin de rester avec elle plus tôt ?

Il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait être plus parfais. Son meilleur ami dormait dans la pièce d'à coté et veillait sur elle et Ulquiorra reviendrait d'un jour à l'autre. Pour elle l'année de chagrin qui s'était écoulé n'avait plus d'importance. Seule le présent et le futur pouvait l'émouvoir.

Elle se voyait déjà emménagé avec l'arrancar dans l'un des trois mondes. A chaque fois en inventant de nouvelles péripéties. Se rappelant qu'il était vivant là quelque part et qu'il pensait à elle.

Bientôt le sommeil la gagna, ses yeux se fermèrent en laissant sur son visage un doux sourire. Elle rêva toute la nuit de beau rêve d'amour Ulquiorra la suivait jusqu'au fin fond de son subconscient. Il était là devant elle et lui souriait c'était si rare même lorsque qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Orihime se souvenait de tout, rien ne s'était effacé de sa mémoire. C'était comme si il l'avait quitté hier.

Le soleil caressa les paupières de la jeune femme de ses tendres rayons. Gênée par ce contacte pourtant chaleureux, Orihime se retourna comme accablé. Soudain la mémoire lui revint.

Ulquiorra !

Ulquiorra était peut être déjà là ! Elle se prépara en quatrième vitesse et elle sortie de la chambre en courant.

_ Bonjour Hime-chan. Fit une voix derrière elle.

_ Oh !... euh… Bonjour Gin.

Le jeune homme la regardait d'un air amusé. Mal à l'aise la petite rousse s'examina sous tous les angles avant de regarder l'homme de nouveau. Il était assis à la table basse, une tasse de thé à la main ainsi qu'un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Ça lui arrivait moins souvent depuis que Rangiku était morte, il était devenu plus indulgent.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la jeune fille effarouchée.

_ es-tu schizophrène ?

_ Quoi ?...euh…non.

_ Hier matin tu t'acharnais à me prouver que tu étais heureuse, et maintenant tu as carrément du mal à le cacher !

_ C'est vrai que je me sens mieux. On se voit ce midi d'accord ?

Cette fois ci gin ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Orihime était perplexe.

_ Gin qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

_ As tu seulement vu l'heure ? demanda le jeune homme entre deux éclat de rire.

_ Quoi ? S'agaça la jeune femme.

_ Il est …Ha ha ! Plus d'une heure de l'après-midi !

_ Quoi comment ça ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

_ Je l'ai fais, tu as même pris le petit déjeuné avec moi et tu es partie te recouché ! Et là tu te lève comme une fleur… quelle heure croyais- tu qu'il était!

Orihime se mit à rire, gênée. Elle avait le sentiment d'entrer dans une nouvelle vie et il fallait qu'elle la commence avec cinq heures de retard.

_ allez, viens manger !

Elle prit son déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien avec Gin qui l'écoutait sans bronché. Pour Orihime c'était peut être la seule personne au monde qui lui donnait autant d'attention. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait tant. Le capitaine appréciait ces moments passé avec elle, sa façon de s'attarder sur des détails sans importance de rire de tout. Même quand elle était déprimée elle riait.

Néanmoins Gin dut rejoindre sa division pour l'après-midi. Orihime l'accompagna puis ils se séparèrent. Elle fit le tour de la soul society en grappillant la moindre autorisation lui permettant d'amasser un peu plus d'informations.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Orihime avait élue domicile dans le Sereitei. Et désormais les informations étaient plus rares. Le moral de la jeune fille chutait sous les yeux impuissant du capitaine Ichimaru. Puis il fallut bientôt qu'elle reparte dans son monde. Alors Gin tenta une dernière chose.

Le soir du départ d'Orihime, le diner était sans saveur.

- Orihime. commença Gin. tu te laisses de nouveau aller à la déprime. tu ne crois plus au retour d'Ulquiorra?

- Je ne sais plus si je dois y croire, ça fait deux jour qu'on a plus de nouvelle de la division au hueco mundo.

- Enfin Hime-chan ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre qu'il y a de sacré tempête de sable là-bas. D'ailleurs j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

la jeune femme leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur sans trop y croire. Mais Gin savait qu'il avait réussit à capter son attention.

- Demain tu m'accompagne au hueco mundo.

- Tu te moques de moi! dit-elle en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme.

- Quand vas-tu enfin me croire?

Elle releva la tête et lui adressa un si beau sourire que gin ne put s'empêcher d'y déposer un baiser. Orihime n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il l'approfondissait déjà. Comme par réflexe elle fit de même. Mais alors que leur respiration s'accélérait le cerveau de la jeune fille se re-connecta.

- Non, Gin. Haleta-t-elle. Je ne peux pas.

Les yeux de l'homme étaient encore vitreux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme. Il posa son front brulant sur l'épaule d'Orihime.

- Restes. chuchota-t-il.

- Non, Gin laisses moi... Ulquiorra...

Ce nom lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il la lâcha aussitôt et se leva.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du. Je viendrais te réveiller demain matin pour le départ. Bonne nuit.

Il partit dans ses appartements laissant Orihime abattue dans le salon. On entendait rien dans le foyer sauf les pleures de la jeune fille.


	3. Chapter 3 Retrouvailles mouvementées

Désolée pour l'attente mais voila la suite !

Enfin des choses intéressantes vont arrivées !

**Retrouvailles mouvementées**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Orihime était arrivé au Hueco mundo avec Gin et sa division. Mais toujours aucune trace d'Ulquiorra ! La jeune fille commençait à désespérer. Gin faisait tout pour lui remonter le moral mais il n'arrivait pas à la mettre à l'aise depuis l'épisode de la veille du départ.

Là, elle grelotait sous la nuit sans fin du Hueco mundo, seule, glacée. Tous ses souvenirs la paralysaient et l'atmosphère lourde en énergie spirituelle l'écrasait. Gin était partit en mission pour la journée. Seule, les yeux fermés sous sa couverture elle s'était coupée du monde. Cet univers pouvait bien s'écrouler sur le champ elle le suivrait avec joie. Elle en avait marre de cet espoir insensé qu'on lui avait offert.

Là où elle était elle revivait dans les détails les tortures que lui faisait subir Aizen dans prison de las Noches. Au début il ne lui faisait pas de mal, mais lorsqu'il avait découvert son idylle avec Ulquiorra il était devenu comme fou. Il l'avait torturée sous les yeux impuissants d'Ulquiorra qui se débâtait sans relâche sans jamais réussir à la sauver.

Le souvenir devenait trop pesant à cet instant alors elle se concentra sur le doux visage de son amant. Les doux moments qu'ils avait passé ensemble, l'amour impérissable qui dansait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle plongeait son regard à l'intérieur.

Rien ne pouvait la perturber maintenant, même pas cette pression sur son épaule. Ce pouvait être qu'un oreiller mal placé. Elle se surprit à imaginer que cette caresse glisse le long de sa hanche en faisant tomber les draps de sa tête. La pression ce déplaça alors de la même manière mais elle continua de fermer les yeux. Ce rêve était trop beau. Sans un bruit juste une respiration dont le voile frais frôla son visage. Comme pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

Ulquiorra aurait fait exactement de la même façon. Mais Orihime ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et mettre fin à ce rêve presque éveillé. Elle entendit le froissement de la porte de tissus fermant l'entrée. La respiration au-dessus d'elle cessa. Elle fronça les sourcils personne ne devait faire disparaitre cette illusion.

Mais la personne qui était entrée ne bougeait plus, pas plus que cette pression contre elle. La jeune fille ne voulait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux.

_ Ulquiorra ! fit Gin paniqué.

Aussitôt la jeune femme se releva et se tourna vers lui. Il regardait quelque chose prés d'elle. La rousse se retourna et au même moment la pression disparu et rien n'était à coté d'elle.

_ Gin qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Il était là. Fit-il interdit. Ses prunelles bleues étaient grandes ouvertes et terrifiées. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais. Il était tellement sur de lui et fier, il n'aurait jamais montré ce genre d'émotion habituellement même devant Orihime.

Mais là il avait découvert un revenant en train de caresser son amie. Il était pourtant accoutumé au fantôme sans était lui-même un !

_ Il a disparu. Souffla-t-il ensuite.

_ Pourquoi ne l'a tu pas suivit ?

_ Je n'ai pas pu voir son sonido il était trop rapide.

_ Mais pourquoi a-t-il fuit ? Il sait pourtant que tu es de notre coté.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé.

A ces mots Orihime sortit de sa couche et couru s'habiller devant les yeux effarés du capitaine qui n'arrivait plus à suivre le fil de la pensé de la jeune femme.

_ Gin tu as du voir la direction dans la quelle il est partit.

_ Je crois que oui.

_ Alors pas une minute à perdre ! Emmène-moi dans sa direction !

Gin ne se fit pas prier il pris la petite rousse dans ses bras et partie en un shunpo si fulgurant que le pauvre Izuru n'a surement pas vu son capitaine partir. Pourtant quelque secondes plus tard il était sur ses talons avec plusieurs de ses hommes.

_ Que se passe t-il capitaine ?

« Si Ulquiorra a fuit devant moi il ne se montrera surement devant toute la division. Je ne peux pas laisser courir le risque.» pensa le jeune homme.

_ Izuru retournez au campement ! Et prévenez le commandant Yamamoto que nous avons trouvé une trace. Ne me suivez surtout pas.

_ Bien capitaine.

_ Gin le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra s'estompe !

_ Non, il a juste baissé son débit. Il s'est arrêté.

_ Où ça ?

_ Droit devant.

Au bout de seulement dix secondes le couple s'arrêta. Devant l'arrancar planter en face d'eux.

_ Ulquiorra ! s'écria Orihime tandis que Gin la posait à terre. L'arrancar ne bougea pas, le regard braqué sur le shinigami.

_ Ul…Ulquiorra… répéta-t-elle inquiète.

_ Orihime. Répondit-il d'un air mi triste mi heureux.

Les yeux de la jeune fille étincelaient, elle avait tant d'amour dans le regard. Les trois cent soixante cinq jours précédant s'étaient envolé. Pour elle, rien ne s'était passé entre le moment ou il avait disparu sous ses prunelles bleues nuit et cet instant.

Rien, elle n'avait rien oubliée et rien n'avait changé. C'était toujours la même pâle lueur de cette lune éternelle sur la peau douce et blanche de son amant. Toujours ce même sourire mélancolique. Elle avait rêvé de cet instant tant de fois. De tous les scénarios qu'elle avait imaginés aucun n'égalait celui là.

Il était si prés, enfin si réel. Elle pouvait presque le toucher. L'émeraude des yeux du jeune homme se mélangeait au saphir de ceux de la femme dans une langoureuse romance.

Soudain elle ne tint plus. Elle s'élança vers son amant mais le capitaine la retint vivement et l'attira derrière lui d'un geste qui se voulait protecteur.

_ Mais Gin… la rouquine s'interrompit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du shinigami la main posée sur son zanpakuto.

_ Gin pourquoi…

_ Regarde ses yeux. La coupa-t-il avec froideur.

Orihime le regarda un instant avec étonnement puis elle se retourna vers Ulquiorra. Mais elle fut surprise de ne pas revoir le beau visage angélique de son amant. Ses deux prunelles d'émeraudes s'était tout à coup durcit.

_ Gin ! Lâcha l'arrancar d'un ton impérieux. Pourquoi ne la tu pas ramener plutôt ? Elle est en pleine forme ! Et pourquoi mon œil ne pouvait-il pas te suivre comme au début ? GIN ! Répond moi !

L'homme aux cheveux gris ne fit aucun signe comme pris dans ses pensées.

_ Orihime viens prés de moi. supplia le brun. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier. Et alla se blottir contre l'amour de sa vie, sous le regard ambigüe de Gin qui oscillait entre un chagrin profond et une satisfaction malsaine.

_ Ulquiorra je te croyais mort. Chuchota-t-elle comme si Gin n'avait jamais été là.

_ Pourquoi mourrai-je ? Tu connais mes pouvoirs mieux que moi… ou presque… la rassura-t-il en la prenant doucement dans le creux de son bras.

_ Je ne peux pas mourir. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Je t'aime tant. Je ne te quitterai plus jamais.

_ Moi aussi…

_ Ha ! Ria Gin le zanpakuto à la main. Je crois que tu n'as jamais tant parlé Ulquiorra !

_ Gin que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Orihime, un peu désorientée.

_ J'ai rassemblé toute les pièces du puzzle !

Le visage de l'arrancar tout entier n'était que terreur tant et si bien qu'il s'écarta de sa maitresse en un sonido fulgurant.

_ Ulquiorra ? Que… que ce passe-t-il ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas, toujours horrifié, fixant le capitaine. La petite humaine était désemparée ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser. Il y avait une tel tension entre les deux hommes elle ne savait plus quoi faire ni croire.

_ Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas compris Hime-chan. Nous somme les trois seuls survivants de las Noches. Chacun très proche d'Aizen et surtout nous avons tous été en en contact avec son joujou.

_ le hogyoku… souffla-t-elle en se retournant vers le hollow. Tu as le hogyoku ?

_ Je ne le savais pas je viens de comprendre.

_ Et oui ! Aizen à pris soin de conserver la perle de destruction dans le seul arrancar incapable de mourir. Tu pouvais partir en lambeaux tu arriveras toujours à te régénérer avec le hogyoku sans le détériorer pour autant.

_ Et moi je suis celle qui donne accès à ce pouvoir illimité renfermé dans le corps de l'amour de ma vie. Nous mourrons tout les deux. Tout ça pour que toi tu deviennes roi de la soul society ?

_ Oh ! Pas seulement je serais le roi des trois mondes.

_ Et à quoi cela te servira-t-il ?

_ Surement à palier mon complexe d'infériorité. Railla le traitre

_ Tout ce que tu m'as dis. Le moindre mot, la moindre phrase que tu as prononcée. Tout ça n'était que des mensonges ! Gin, nous étions amis... pourquoi?

_ Oui ! Ah non, une chose, j'ai réellement apprécié ton baiser !

_ Comment as-tu osé ! Gronda soudain Ulquiorra, hors de lui. Comment as-tu osé poser tes mains sur elle. Orihime, va derrière moi, vite ! Tu vas le payer Gin!

_ En cheque ou en espèce ? Rigola l'infâme en imitant son adversaire déjà en garde.

Les deux reiatsu explosaient littéralement tandis qu'Orihime courrait de nouveau derrière son amant. Ulquiorra attendis que sa bien aimée soit prés de lui avant d'esquisser le premier geste.

_ Gin je te promets que tes mains ne te serviront plus qu'à recoller les morceaux de ton cadavre encore fumant.

Le capitaine serra les dents mal à l'aise. Il allait se battre contre un immortel, peu importe le temps que cela prendra il perdra, il le savait. Mais il avait encore une chance de blesser l'arrancar jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Le shinigami n'eu pas le temps de finir sa pensée le brun fonçait déjà sur lui toute griffe eu à peine le temps d'esquiver l'attaque. Son bras était déjà zébré d'une longue cicatrice écarlate.

_ Il semblerait que tu te sois ramollie pendant cette année de vacances.

La fin est un peu abrupte mais le prochain chapitre promet !

A la prochaine

Ps : évité de faire attention aux fautes d'orthographes svp.

Un petit coup de romantisme pour la route et un changement de rating.

L'ambiance lourde s'ajoutait à l'atmosphère déjà pesante du Hueco mundo. Orihime était pétrifié. Comment celui qui l'avait réconfortée pendant toute une année et qui semblait l'aimer pouvait être à ce point intéressé? Mais à ce moment là c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Ulquiorra était encore trop faible pour abattre le meilleur capitaine de toute la soul society. Gin à été l'un des seuls à survivre à une attaque directe d'Aizen, peu de gens pouvait s'en venter.

Quant à l'arrancar de son coté ne doutait de rien. Il savait exactement quoi faire. Sa détermination était sans faille. Il sauvera Orihime des griffes du traitre quoi qu'il arrive. Elle était juste derrière lui il lui était facile de la prendre et de s'enfuir mais Gin les rattraperai aussitôt. Même si tout ce qu'il savait était que son ancien compagnon de galère avait des principes et que cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne comprenait pas se revirement mais il s'apprêtait à le frapper de toutes ses forces.

La seconde qui suivit Ulquiorra lança un cero gigantesque. Même gin ne pourrait en ressortir indemne. Lorsque la lumière de l'attaque disparue le couple était déjà loin et silencieux.

L'arrancar emmena son amante dans son repère au fin fond du Hueco mundo. Même en utilisant des sonido à répétition le voyage dura plusieurs heures. Orihime s'était blottit contre son bien aimé, s'enivrant de son odeur et de la douce pression de ses bras protecteurs autour d'elle. La jeune fille se croyait en plein rêve, c'était tellement irréel après tout ce temps passé loin de lui. Elle ne croyait plus cela possible. C'était si bon de le savoir en vie et en bonne santé.

Ulquiorra était si heureux de pouvoir la serré contre lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il attendait ça. Mais la trahison de Gin le perturbait, lui aussi avait été son ami durant cette année de "reconstruction". Quand Ulquiorra avait refait surface, il avait réussi à le contacté car il savait que le capitaine était un homme de confiance. Néanmoins il lui avait interdit de revoir Orihime tout de suite car son corps en recomposition lui aurait fait peur. Alors il avait attendu toute une année.

Mais dans la tente tout à l'heure, il avait sentit que quelque chose avait changé. Gin n'avait aucune raison d'être étonné de le voir débarquer vu que c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient convenus ensemble de révéler la vérité à Orihime.

La jeune femme dans ses bras s'agrippait à lui comme une enfant. Ça lui réchauffait le cœur de savoir qu'elle n'était pas partie dans les bras de cet imbécile d'Ichigo ou encore de cet incapable de Quincy! Mais il sentait aussi dans son étreinte tout le désespoir et toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait endurées à force de l'attendre. Finalement, peut être aurait- elle mieux fait de trouver quelque d'autre.

Il ne fallait pas se leurrer la suite ne serait pas toute rose. Lui était un arrancar et elle une humaine. Et s'ils voulaient s'aimer, ils seraient obligé d'éclaircirent ce problème avec Gin Ichimaru. Malgré tout les yeux du survivant brillait d'espoir. Il protégerait celle qui avait volé son cœur au péril de sa vie.

Ulquiorra enchainait les sonido sans faiblir. Le traitre de shinigami était surement loin désormais, mais l'arrancar désirait emmener sa dulcinée la où il savait qu'elle serait en sécurité. Cependant, le voyage était trop long et Ulquiorra fatiguait vite. Sa résurrection était encore trop récente. Tous ces efforts cumulés étaient prématurés. Orihime le sentait: le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra chutait au fil des sonido. Soudain alerté par le niveau extrêmement bas de sa pression spirituel la jeune fille paniqua.

_ Ulquiorra ! Arrête-toi ! Je t'en supplie !

Aussitôt arrêté, il déposa la rouquine et tomba sur le sable gris, haletant et en sueur. Le cero et la course avait consumé toute son énergie.

« On n'a pas idée d'utilisé des sonido pendant des heures ! »Pensa Orihime en cala la tête de l'inconscient sur ses genoux. Elle épousseta le sable collé à la figure du jeune homme qui reprenait malgré tout des couleurs.

_ Nous sommes hors de danger maintenant. Gin est à des kilomètres de nous. Le rassura-t-elle en caressant tendrement ses cheveux de soie noire.

_ Orihime… souffla-t-il en souriant tendrement.

Il leva la main vers une des mèches rousses de sa maitresse.

_ Tu t'es coupé les cheveux. remarqua-t-il.

_ Oui. Ça te plait?

_ Beaucoup.

Un ange passa.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Je t'ai abandonné... Si tu savais comme J'ai honte de ne pas t'avoir protégé correctement...

_ Mais non! Ce n'est pas de ta faute Ulquiorra! Si on doit blâmer quelqu'un c'est Aizen, et il est mort aujourd'hui. Il n'y aurait pas eu de guerre sans lui.

_ Et nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés sans lui.

_ C'est peut-être la seule chose de bien qu'il n'ait jamais faite!

Sur ce, Ulquiorra tenta de se relever. Orihime l'aida.

_ On va continuer en marchant, d'accord? proposa-t-elle.

_ Oui. Nous ne sommes plus très loin.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, Ulquiorra avait du mal à tenir debout tant il était affaiblit. Orihime, elle n'était pas moins fatiguée mais elle tentait de soutenir son amant qui vacillait dangereusement. De plus le sable rendait leur progression bien plus harassante, car leur pieds s'enfonçaient à chaque pas un peu plus.

Néanmoins, ils arrivèrent devant un énorme bloc blanc planté au milieu du désert. C'était une sorte de cube de cent mètres sur cent. A première vu il semblait austère et morne, mais en y regardant de plus près Orihime aperçu de minuscules ciselures dans les murs formant de magnifiques rosaces.

_ Où sommes nous ? demanda la jeune femme admirative.

_ C'est là que j'habitais avant qu'Aizen ne débarque.

Le jeune homme était à deux doigts de s'évanouir, Orihime en était consciente.

_ Tu vas pouvoir te reposer, Ulquiorra.

Mais, le sort en voulu autrement. Un reiatsu bien que camouflé, s'élevait à quelque pas. L'arrancar le sentit et se redressa aussitôt. Il se plaça devant Orihime afin de se préparer au combat.

_ Gin sorts de là ! Grogna le brun.

_ Quel accueil tu me fais aujourd'hui ! Tout ça alors que je venais t'annoncé que tu pouvais venir voir ta chère et tendre !

Une silhouette émergea de l'ombre de la demeure. Ulquiorra resserra ses poings autour de son arme et Orihime s'apprêtait à sortir son bouclier. Le capitaine Ichimaru sembla se rendre compte de la présence de cette dernière.

_ Orihime ? Que fais-tu là ?

La jeune femme ne sut que répondre tant elle était désorientée par les réactions de son ami.

_ Que veux tu Gin ?

_ Je voulais savoir comment tu voulais retrouver ta dulcinée mais je vois que tu m'as devancé.

_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Nous t'avons vu tout à l'heure.

_ C'est impossible, je t'ai attendu ici toute la journée.

_ Nous n'avons pourtant pas rêvé ! S'insurgea Orihime. Tu nous à même menacé. Et tu nous à parler du baiser. Qui d'autre pouvait être au courant ?

Gin Ichimaru se tourna avec une lenteur extrême vers l'arrancar qui le foudroyait du regard il préféra baisser les yeux que de l'affronter.

_ Ce… c'était un accident…

La gêne de l'homme prouva aux deux autres qu'ils n'étaient pas en face de la même personne que le matin.

_ Dans ce cas qui avons-nous vu ce matin ?

A cet instant les trois protagonistes pensèrent exactement à la même chose.

_ Non ça ne peut pas être lui ! clama Orihime. Ichigo l'a tué.

_ Personne n'est capable de tromper mon œil à ce …

Le jeune homme sentit tout son corps s'affaisser sur le sable. Ses limites avaient été attîntes. Il ferma les yeux au milieu des cris hystériques de sa maitresse.

Il l'avait retrouvée.

Cette pensé laissa l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage endormi.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce Chapitre.

Désormais je ne posterai plus qu'un chapitre par semaine enfin du moins si j'ai suffisamment d'imagination.^^


	4. Chapter 4 Rêve Flou

Désolée pour l'attente, mais désomais je ne pourrait plus posté mes chapitre que toute les semaines.

Bon j'arretes de vous embêter avec mes mauvaise nouvelle et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

N'oubiez pas les reviews en partant svp. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Rêve Flou<strong>

Ulquiorra avançait dans le désert avec pour seul compagnon sa solitude. Il cherchait son aimée comme au début de cette année de misère. Quand au détour d'une dune, il une chevelure rousse flotter au vent. Il l'appela mais elle ne réagit pas. Il s'approcha mais elle restait immobile, assise sur le sable, les jambes contre la poitrine et la tête sur les genoux. Elle semblait pleurer.

_ Orihime ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle ne répondait toujours pas. Peut-être que finalement elle était tombée amoureuse de Gin. Si tel était le cas, l'arrancar n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : se retiré et la laisser vivre. Mais avant ça, il devait être sûr. Mais elle était toujours murée dans son mutisme.

_ Orihime ?

Il se plaça devant elle et voulu lui prendre le menton. Mais lorsqu'il aperçu son visage il se glaça d'effroi. Ses jambes faiblirent sous son poids et la tristesse le transperça comme un poignard. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge mais c'est un cri de rage qui en sortit.

Ulquiorra n'était plus qu'une loque aux pieds d'une jeune femme momifiée par le temps qui ne l'atteignait pas.

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans sont lit. Les yeux exorbités, cherchant autour de lui un repère familier.

_ Ulquiorra ! Appela une voix rassurante.

Orihime se tenait juste à coté de lui, il ne l'avait pas vu tant il était chamboulé.

_ Orihime ?

_ Oui, je suis là. Calme-toi. Tu as fait un cauchemar.

_ Orihime. Chuchota-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Il tremblait, la jeune femme le sentait facilement il s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne dirait pas ce qui lui faisait peur à moins que ça la touche directement.

_ Je suis heureuse d'être à nouveau près de toi.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, il paraissait rasséréné. Alors La petit rousse déposa sa joue sur son épaule et enroula ses bras autour de lui.

_ Je ne te quitterai plus jamais.

_ Je sais. Répondit-elle simplement. Maintenant rendors toi, tu es encore faible.

Il allait se laisser faire mais une pensé le frappa.

_ Où est Gin ?

_ Il est repartit pour voir si l'imposteur était encore là.

_ Mais…

_ Si c'était Aizen, préférerais tu qu'il soit seul avec étant donné ton état ? Repose-toi Ulquiorra.

Rendu à l'évidence par ces arguments l'arrancar céda. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit Orihime se redresser pour partir, il ne put s'empêcher de la retenir.

_ Reste… à moins que tu ne m'aime plus. Se reprit-il.

La jeune femme le regarda bouche bée. Est-ce vraiment ça qui faisait peur à son amant ?

_ C'est cette Histoire de baiser qui te fait dire ça ?

Elle le sentit rougir imperceptiblement sous ses yeux de glace. Une personne qui le connaitrait mon aurait vu de la défiance, pourtant Orihime ne voyait qu'une immense tristesse et un aveu. Elle s'assit sur le lit afin d'ancrer ses pupille dans les siennes. Lui ne put noyer cette envie irrépressible de poser ses doigts sur sa joue rose.

_ Je t'aime Ulquiorra, de toute mon âme. Rien ne changera jamais ça. Susurra-t-elle.

Il sourit, un acte si rare chez lui, qu'il en donna des frissons à la petite rouquine.

_ Je t'aime aussi. Dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de sa bien-aimée.

Elle lui rendit son sourire au centuple et l'enlaça tendrement et se rappela comme ça fait du bien de sentir son cœur contre le sien. Une fois sur des sentiments de la jeune fille Ulquiorra l'entraina avec lui sous les couvertures où ils s'endormirent ensemble.

Un peu plus tard, l'ancienne espada souhaita ce lever afin de se dégourdir un peu. Mais dés qu'il eu posé le pied à terre il sentit comme une pierre dans sa poitrine, quelque chose lui compresser le cœur. L'arrancar tenta de faire un pas alors l'étau se resserra. Un grognement de douleur s'échappa de sa poitrine. Il fit un autre pas mais une immense faiblesse saisit ses jambes. Le brun tomba à genou. Cependant la douleur était toujours trop lourde à supporter il dut poser un bras au sol tandis que l'autre comprimait convulsivement sa veste sur son torse. Seulement le mal ne diminuait pas. Ulquiorra ne put le soutenir plus longtemps et perdit connaissance.

Peu de temps après, Orihime se rendit compte du froid qui l'étreignait à la place de son amant. Elle se réveilla en catastrophe. Elle se précipita vers la porte et trébucha sur ce qu'elle identifia rapidement comme le bras de son amant.

_ Ulquiorra ?

Elle le retourna sur le dos. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut sa veste déchirée au niveau du cœur puis les marques sanglantes des griffures qu'il s'était lui-même infligé.

_Ulquiorra !

La porte s'ouvrit à l'autre bout de la demeure.

_ Gin ? A l'aide ! Venez m'aider ! Quelqu'un ! Ulquiorra ne va pas bien ! A l'aide !

_ Orihime ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

_ Gin ! Je …! Je ne sais pas ! il… il faut faire quelque chose ! Je l'ai… j'l'ai trouvé comme ça ! Il allait bien avant…

_ Déjà commence par te calmer. Je vais le mettre sur le lit.

Le capitaine passa le bras du malade sur son épaule et le souleva avec aisance. L'arrancar était devenu plus léger depuis sa résurrection.

_ Il est brulant. Orihime va me cherché des serviettes humides.

Gin prit le pou de l'alité, il était très faible, à peine palpable. Puis il ouvrit la veste du brun et révéla ses blessures. Alors, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : les griffures s'arrêtaient et reprenaient quelques centimètres plus loin. Cela faisait une drôle de marque immaculée en plein milieu de sa poitrine, juste sous son trou de hollow. Puis, le shinigami se rappela que l'on n'avait jamais retrouvé le hogyoku.

Orihime, arriva avec le nécessaire.

_ Alors, tu en pense quoi ?

Gin vit qu'elle faisait son possible pour se calmer, mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir, pas à elle, pas sur ce sujet.

_ C'est à peine s'il respire encore. Il aurait besoin de tes soins. Il faudrait lui extraire le parasite qui lui pompe son énergie.

_ Quel genre de parasite ?

_ Type hogyoku.

La jeune femme retint un hoquet de terreur. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement et grimpât sur le lit. Elle s'agenouilla, aperçu la forme au milieu des taches ensanglanté et invoqua ses barrettes.

_ Si tu pouvais le lui enlever il devrait mieux se porter.

_ Oui mais d'après le reiatsu que je ressens ça ne va pas être si simple. Ce machin à fait des ramifications dans tout sont corps. Ça va prendre du temps, et de son énergie il va falloir que je lui en donne en même temps que je le soigne.

_ Je vais rester ici, au cas où.

Voilà comment débuta une journée entière de soin intensif. Orihime s'attelait çà sa tâche avec une conviction sans faille en dépit de tout les efforts à fournir. Quant à Gin derrière elle, souffrait d'une tout autre manière. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille, mais il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir qui plus est pour un autre homme, surtout pour un autre homme.

De la jalousie ? pensa-t-il. Peut être bien et alors ? Elle ne lui appartenait pas et elle ne nourrissait aucun sentiment pour lui. Seulement de l'amitié… Gin était réaliste, il n'aurait rien de plus. Et même s'il devait souffrir pour cela, il acceptait de rester cet ami fidele sans rien attendre de plus. Pour qu'elle continue à lui sourira comme elle le faisait.

Il avait faillit tout détruire en laissant ses instincts le diriger. Il ne comptait plus faire la même erreur. Mais d'ailleurs n'avait-il pas déjà perdu quelque chose ? Il n'avait pas parler sérieusement à Orihime depuis cette accident. mais était ce le bon moment.

_ Gin ? demanda la petite rousse sans ce retourner. Où était tu pendant que ton imposteur nous attaquait ?

_ Officiellement je faisait du repérage mais officieusement je retrouvait Ulquiorra pour qu'il vienne te voir mais il a dut sentir ton reiatsu et m'a devancer.

_ Il y a encore du monde à las noches à ton avis ?

_ je ne pense pas. Il doit encore rester quelques hollow, les espadas sont tous morts et les vastos lordes qui ont survécus ont dut retourner dans leur grotte ou dans le meilleur des cas dans leur demeure comme Ulquiorra.

_ tu crois c'est lui qui l'a construite ?

_ Non, d'après ce qu'il ma dit il à récupéré les « ouvriers » de las noches pour ce la construire. C'était plutôt malin. Il faut dire qu'il n'a jamais fais confiance à Aizen.

Orihime se tut et tenta de se concentrer sur sa tache.

_ ça va ? tu tiens le coup ?

La jeune fille se retourna pour envoyé un de ses plus beaux sourire à son ami. Mais gin n'était pas dupe, ce sourire là il l'avait vu déjà des centaine de fois quand elle allait mal et qu'elle voulait le rassurer.

_ Hime-Chan… tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça…

_ Faire quoi ?

_ Me protéger. Je sais que son état te préoccupe plus que quiconque. Tu peux me le dire, tu le sais ?

_ Oui …merci.

Mais ils sentaient tous les deux qu'il restait une gène, une distance, un silence.

_ Orihime… je suis désolée pour l'autre soir je n'aurais pas du…

La jeune femme resta muette mi-choquée, mi-gênée elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire.

_ Orihime je ne te demande rien. Juste d'oublier, de faire comme si de rien était. Je t'aime beaucoup et je sais que je n'ai aucune chance face à ulquiorra. Mais je ne veut pas gacher notre amitié. Je te promet que ça ne se reproduira plus.

_ je te fais confiance GIn.

Justement ce n'était pas si claire dans la tête d'Inoue Orihime. Et Gin avait ses chance face à Ulquiorra mais il fallait mieux pas qu'il le sache qu'elle avait apprécié ce baisé autant qu'elle avait aimé celui de l'arrancar.

D'ailleurs elle arrivait au bout de sa besogne Ulquiorra commençait a s'agiter et le hoygoku commençait enfin à sortir.

_ Gin, ça arrive. Je vais le laissé enfermer dans mon bouclier mais je n'aurait pas la force de le tenir très longtemps, il faudra que tu trouve un truc pour l'enfermer.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai ce qu'il faut. Dit l'homme en sortant une petite boite noire de sa poche.

Cependant sur le torse de l'arrancar une petite pointe obscure se formait et grossissait à vu d'œil. Bientôt la perle nuit fut extraite du corps de l'espada. Mais une fois sortie de son hôte le parasite commença à ce débattre. Il abattit ses tentacules contre les parois du bouclier avec une tel virulence qu'Orihime eu du mal à le contenir. Gin fourra la boule dans la boite et laissa juste le temps à la jeune fille d'enlever ses fées avant de la refermer.

_ voilà c'est fini tu aller te reposer Hime-chan. Je vais m'occuper de ça.

La jeune fille céda sans ce faire prier. Elle tomba sur le matelas auprès d'Ulquiorra qui dormait toujours. Il avait repris des couleurs malgré son habituel peau de marbre. Gin, lui c'était arrêté à la porte, Orihime le savait, mais elle ne souhaitait pas l'encourager. Alors elle s'endormie éreintée contre Ulquiorra qui reprenait vie à vu d'œil.

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que le menu vous à plus .<p>

N'oublier pas le pourboire pour la serveuse.

Si je puis me permettre elle déprime un peu elle a besoin de soutient.

Je vous souhaite un bon retour et n'hésitez pas à revenir.

Au revoir et à bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5 En danger

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier **Chaussange** , **Margauxx68**** ,** **Xiara**pour leur reviews.

Ensuite désolée pour le retard.

J'espère que la lecture sera bonne.

* * *

><p><strong>En Danger<strong>

Il faisait beau ce jour là, pas un nuage en par la fenêtre du lycée de Kurakara. Ichigo regardait dans le vide pour ne pas avoir à se concentrer sur le cours de japonais. Soudain ses divagations le menèrent sur la table vide d'Orihime. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle était absente. Cela commençait à l'inquiéter car c'était bien à cause de lui qu'elle se sentait si mal. Tout ça parce qu'il avait encore foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir! Il s'en voulait autant qu'elle lui en voulait.

Orihime l'avait toujours beaucoup aimé, désormais elle lui parlait à peine. C'était comme s'il n'existait plus. Le shinigami remplaçant releva doucement la tête vers le tableau et aperçu Ishida fixer dans la même direction que lui. Sado aussi contemplait ce bureau vide. Leurs regards se croisèrent, formant un commun accord.

Ichigo se dévoua et leva la main.

_ Madame, Ishida ne se sent pas bien.

L'intéressé le foudroya du regard pourquoi c'était lui qui devait jouer les malades. Mais il ne broncha pas et donna même la réplique.

_ Oui madame j'ai une énorme migraine puis je rentré chez moi je vous emprunte juste Ichigo et sado au cas où il m'arrivait quelque chose en route. Ils reviendront ensuite.

_ Bien, mais faites vite les garçons.

La petite cohorte excusa et franchit la porte piteusement.

Tatsuki sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire, ils avaient tous regardé en direction du siège d'Orihime avant de partir. Tatsuki n'était revenue que depuis peu mais elle aussi avait été surprise de ne pas voir son amie à son arrivée.

_ Madame! Ishida n'a pas pris les bons accompagnateurs. Ichigo et sado n'ont aucune idée d'où il habite. Je vais les retrouver.

Ne laissant pas trop le choix à la professeure elle couru dans les couloirs afin de rattraper les garçons. Ils étaient déjà dehors quand elle les retrouva.

_ Ichigo!

_ Tatsuki? Que fais-tu là?

_ Vous êtes partis pour Orihime? Que lui est il arrivé?

Sa question se heurta à un silence de plomb.

_ Ça à un rapport avec les monstres que je vois parfois c'est ça?

_ Tu les vois? demanda Ishida.

_ Non j'ai tout inventé! Et je sais que vous vous battez contre eux. Si Orihime est en danger, je veux en être.

_ Si tu es au courant je ne vois pas pourquoi on te dirait non. Lâcha Ichigo.

_ Que faisons nous? demanda Sado.

_ Je suis déjà allé chez elle hier, elle n'y était pas.

_ Moi j'appelle Rukia, pendant ce temps on retrouve Urahara.

_ Tu as raison si elle n'est pas chez elle, Inoue est peut-être à la soul society.

Quelque seconde plus tard le téléphone décrocha.

_ Allo ?

_ Salut Rukia c'est Ichigo.

_ Que ce passe-t-il ?

_ Rien de grave… surement. Orihime est introuvable, tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard. Comme elle ne va pas bien en ce moment on s'inquiète.

_ Si, je l'ai vu la semaine dernière, et elle allait très bien ! Elle m'a même dit de te dire qu'elle t'avait pardonné ! Je voulais te le dire quand je reviendrai.

_ Ah. D'accord… et tu sais où elle est maintenant ?

_ Non, elle ne m'a rien dit. Au fait, félicitation pour avoir retrouvé tes pouvoirs !

_ Euh… Merci. On va passer à la soul society de toute façon. Le temps d'allé voir Urahara. Salut

_ Salut !

Pendant ce temps là au Hueco mundo, Gin était retourné au campement des shinigami. Mais il était méfiant il n'avait toujours pas dévoilé son reiatsu, il réussit à se faufiler dans le camp, profitant de l'ombre d'une dune. Il trouva un espace entre deux tentes et s'y cacha pour mieux entendre la discussion qui y avait lieu.

_ Capitaine? Où es Inoue?

_ L'arrancar l'a enlevé.

_ Lequel?

_ Ulquiorra Schiffer.

_ Mais vous aviez dit que nous n'avions rien à craindre de lui. Il nous a laissez combattre Aizen.

_ Aizen est mort! Cela change tout.

_ Mais vous savez bien qu'il n'est que scellé. C'est pour ça qu'on est toujours en alerte. Je crois plutôt que vous vous êtes attaché à cette petite.

L'imposteur sursauta, il n'avait pas prévu ça, mais ça ne pourrait que l'aider. Gin quant à lui serrait les point en maudissant Izuru de ne pas être dupe comme le reste de la soul society. Il ne pourrait plus plaider l'accident.

L'imposteur se ressaisit presque aussitôt et se prépara à jouer une scène digne de Shakespeare.

_ Izuru, toi qui me connais si bien tu dois savoir à quel point il faut que je lui parle. Prépare des hommes de confiance au cas où cette histoire ne dérape. Je sais ou il se terre…

Gin ne voulus pas en entendre plus il fallait fuir. L'imposteur savait où ils étaient. C'était suffisant pour changer d'endroit, même si Izuru parvenait à le faire changer d'avis, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. En quelques shunpo précipités le capitaine arriva devant la grande demeure. Il entra sans ménagement et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'espada.

_ Ulquiorra, il faut partir. Te connaissant tu as bien un passage pour s'échapper d'ici sans être vu.

_ Oui en effet dans le placard de la chambre. Pourquoi?

_ On en a besoin. Où est Orihime?

_ Elle se repose encore.

Gin se précipita dans la chambre afin d'y réveiller l'humaine cependant que l'arrancar ouvrait le passage.

_ Orihime debout.

_ Gin? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

_ l'imposteur va passer à l'attaque, il sait où on est.

Des reiatsu se multipliaient autour de la demeure. Le shinigami pris la rousse dans les bras et s'engouffra dans le passage. Il hésita en passant devant Ulquiorra.

_ Où mène-t-il?

_ À las Noches.

Gin s'arrêta net.

_ A-t-on vraiment le choix ? Rappela l'arrancar en s'engouffrant à son tour avant de fermer la trappe.

Une course effrénée débuta dans le long couloir obscur. Orihime était secoué en tout sens dans les bras de Gin. Elle aurait préféré courir, mais elle savait qu'elle les aurait ralentis. Car même s'ils n'utilisaient pas leur sonido ou leur shunpo. Ils étaient entrainés à courir à cette vitesse aussi longtemps. Et vu l'état de stress de Gin, elle se voyait mal lui demander de ralentir.

_ Nous arrivons. annonça Ulquiorra après un moment.

Le petit groupe déboucha sur l'un des couloirs éventré par les combats qui avait eu lieu à las Noches. Le bâtiment était sensé être à l'abandon mais on sentait les reiatsu grouiller de partout. Des hollow de bas étages surtout mais aussi ceux de vastos lordes et d'arrancar. Inconsciemment le groupe se dirigea vers ses derniers.

Ulquiorra menait la marche suivit de prés par Orihime. Ils passèrent devant une salle et une gigantesque déflagration d'énergie se produisit. Orihime eu juste le temps de se jeter sur le cuatro pour lui épargner le projectile lumineux. Gin était de l'autre coté du faisceau lumineux bleu. Il avait reconnu sont auteur et il osait à peine le croire. Il devait être mort.

_ Mince raté ! Ricana l'homme encore dissimulé par le nuage de fumée qu'il avait dégagé. Hé! Cuatro t'es plus capable de te défendre tout seul? T'as besoin d'une pucelle pour ça?

_ Grimjow?

_ Tiens je crois que j'ai vu un sentiment! T'es plus un glaçon alors? Faut dire si j'étais aussi bien accompagné...

_ Bonjour Grimjow. fit timidement Orihime en reconnaissant celui qui l'avait aidé à sauver Kurosaki.

_ Pourquoi tu traine encore avec ce type? T'aime les glaçons?

Ulquiorra ce plaça calmement devant la jeune fille, prés à dégainé.

_ Cuatro! Regarde mon cul!

Grimjow se retourna, exhibant fièrement l'énorme quatre tatoué dans son dos. L'arrancar aux cheveux bleus était monté en grade, c'était devenu le nouveau cuatro de l'espada. Ulquiorra rengaina sans pour autant laisser la petite humaine à découvert.

_ Tu es de nouveau sous les ordres d'Aizen? Demanda-t-il de sa voix neutre.

_ Ouais je n'ai pas eu trop le choix, je ne peux pas me régénéré moi!

_ Tu sais ce qu'il a prévu de faire?

_ Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas eu le choix! Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il va tout déballer! Et puis, faut mieux pas en parler ici.

Soudain le nouveau cuatro s'aperçu de la présence de l'ancien commanditaire de las Noches.

_ Hé! Gin à ta place je ne resterai pas dans les parages. L'autre t'as pas à la bonne en ce moment.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? Railla le capitaine. Il n'a pas du aimer quand j'ai tenté de le tuer. Dis lui que je suis désolée de l'avoir raté!

_ Il y a d'autre survivant? demanda Orihime.

_ Quelques un, tous rapatriés sous girons du grand manitou! Mais il n'est plus très populaire.

_ Il faut dire qu'il nous à tous mené à l'abattoir. Rappela Ulquiorra de sa voix toujours aussi neutre.

_ Ouaip!

_ Comment a-t-il fait pour sortir de sont sceau? Interrogea Gin.

_ D'après ce que j'ai compris, lorsque vous avez séparé Aizen du hogyoku pour détruire le truc. Le second sceau été mal fait.

_ Yamamoto devient vraiment trop gâteux. grogna Gin.

_ Il a intérêt à avoir vraiment détruit le machin au moins !

_ Il semblerait qu'Aizen en ai fait une copie.

_ Et j'aimerai bien la récupéré. Siffla l'homme derrière eux.

_ Aizen ? demanda Orihime, revoyant toutes les tortures qu'elle avait subit défilé sur le visage du traitre.

Elle sembla un instant pétrifiée, jusqu'à ce qu'Ulquiorra se place devant elle le zanpakuto prêt a l'attaque.

_ Qu'est ce que tu nous veux, Aizen ?

_ Je pense avoir été claire, je veux le hogyoku mon cher EX-espada.

Le shinigami approcha de l'arrancar qui tenait sa garde sans ce départir de son regard froid.

_ Je cherche ce qui me permettra de prendre la place du roi de la soul society. Et c'est toi qui l'a Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de le réalisé l'arrancar était suspendu au dessus du sol, la main du traitre planté dans la poitrine. Du sang remonta dans sa bouche et un air étonné se peignit sur son visage puis la défiance prit sa place. Le visage du paria ce décomposa.

_ Il n'est plus là !

Il regarda autour de lui et son regard se posa sur Orihime. Il lâcha Ulquiorra qui se régénérait tant bien que mal, afin de se saisir de la jeune femme qui le défiait du regard. Il la prit par le col à son tour et la souleva juste assez pour planter ses Yeux dans les siens.

_ C'est toi qui l'a caché avoue le.

Orihime resta muette et préféra lui cracher au visage. Il la jeta à terre, laissant le temps à Ulquiorra de se ressaisir et de se camper devant elle afin de la protéger.

_ Sal*** ! Grimjow occupe-toi d'eux !

Tous se mirent en garde, prés à riposter. Seul Grimjow était resté hésitant ne sachant trop dans quels camps s'allier. Ulquiorra le remarqua car bien que sa lame soit pointée sur lui, c'est Aizen que Grimjow regardait. Cependant Gin se battait déjà avec acharnement contre Aizen.

Le maitre du Hueco mundo attaqua le premier suivit de prés par Gin, mais Grimjow tenait toujours Ulquiorra en joue sans pour autant se lancer dans la bataille. Ce pendant que Gin semblait être en orbite autour D'Aizen qui ne le laissait pas approcher, il avait besoin d'aide. Alors l'arrancar décida de trancher pour son homologue indécis. Il lui coupa les tendons derrières les genoux et se lança à l'attaque du traitre.

Mais celui-ci avait vu arriver l'ancien espada il paralysa Gin avec un sort de kido pour ne pas être entravé. Alors qu'Ulquiorra s'élançait toujours vers lui, Aizen envoya l'équivalent d'un cero à son agresseur. Ce dernier se prépara à recevoir l'attaque mais rien ne vint.

Devant lui ce dressait un formidable bouclier orange. Il se retourna vers son amante.

_ J'ai fait quelque progrès durant ton absence. S'amusa t'elle devant le visage abasourdi du brun.

Mais le bouclier n'était pas encore assez solide pour supporter ce genre de choc. Orihime suffoqua un instant et tomba à genou. L'armure ne cédait toujours pas. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait Ulquiorra prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la mena dans un coin abrité du couloir.

La bataille était devenue un duel. L'ex-sous-fifre contre le maître de ce monde. Tout deux lâchèrent leur reiatsu au niveau maximum écrasant presque les victimes du combat. Mais Aizen avait déjà attaqué avant même qu'Ulquiorra ne se soit mit en garde, il avait utilisé la capacité de Kyôkasuigetsu afin de faire croire à son adversaire qu'il avait encore une chance.

Déjà, Ulquiorra s'effondra sous les yeux impuissants de Gin et Orihime.

* * *

><p>Désolé de vous laisser à un moment pareil!^^<p>

Croyez-moi, à votre place je serais aussi en colère mais j'ai pas eu le choix!

Ulquiorra: Et voilà je suis encore dans les vapes moi.

L'auteur: ça ne se reproduira plus je te le jure!

Ulquiorra: C'est ça! Et pendant ce temps là, il y a l'autre serpent qu'en profite pour peloter Orihime.

Gin: JE l'ai jamais peloté moi! D'ailleurs pourquoi elle était encore en train de se reposer quand je suis arrivé.

Ulquiorra (qui rougit): On a rien fait, je lui laisse le temps de se réhabitué à moi.

Gin: Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre!

L'auteur (qui file à l'anglaise): Bon Bah... je vous laisse.

Ulquiorra: Tant mieux, ça fera moins de dommages collatéraux.

L'auteur: QUOI? Orihime viens m'aider à les séparer!

!

Passage censuré pour cause de trop forte violence.

Nous vous remercions de votre passage et vous prions de bien vouloir laissez quelques reviews, S'il vous plait.

A bientôt.


End file.
